


Close Encounters of the Gander Kind

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Fushimi/Yata Fic [23]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 07:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: Every country has its own soul guide. Theirs is the angry goose.





	Close Encounters of the Gander Kind

There’s an angry goose whose job it is to know these things. They say the reason so few people meet their soulmate is because the goose can only herd around one soul at a time in the direction of their mate and until the goslings grow up, the country just has too many people to get through before it’s your turn.

Every country has its own soul guide. Theirs is the angry goose. Yata always wondered but didn’t dare ask if someone else had the happy goose. Had he asked, his mother would have told him, they’re all angry, dear, they’re overworked.

He doesn’t really think anything of it when he’s skateboarding past a park and there are birds flying up startled from the ground, making small angry sounds at his disturbance. Not until a very loud angry honking doesn’t fly up. Instead it _follows_ him, startling him back into careening right off the skateboard into the grass.

And there’s an angry goose in his face. It thrusts its beak at him as if it wants him to get moving.

* * *

Fushimi Saruhiko was prepared for many kinds of craziness to be a part of his workday, but the last thing he expected was a certain familiar redheaded skateboarder to come tearing through Scepter 4 chased by a honking, biting goose close on his heels. Misaki crashed into Saruhiko's desk, and the goose stopped to glare at them both with one beady eye.

It gave one last smug honk and waddled away.


End file.
